The Parent Trap
by MissElena99
Summary: She gets one daughter, he gets another... And everything seems fine until the mini-Blairs meet and get their Waldorf scheming gene and Bass charm into a brilliant plan to get their parents together. What they don't know is that when you're playing with fire, someone might get burnt...
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! As I told you before, I have been working on a new story and... here it is! It is based on the movie "The Parent Trap" (as you can guess from the title :D). However, things here will be different since it's Blair and Chuck that we're talking about and they are... one of a kind.**

******This happens after the 3rd season final but Blair goes to the Empire State Building on time and the whole Jenny thing doesn't happen that night.**

**So, have a nice time reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Gossip Girl".**

* * *

_**"The Parent Trap"**_

_**Prologue**_

There she was, standing in front of him on the top of the Empire State Building. Her gorgeous chestnut locks were flying around her beautiful face and her ruby lips were smiling to him.

"You came?" he asked in surprise. No matter how much he hoped that she would come, he still couldn't believe that she was right in front of him.

As an answer of his question, she simply nodded and threw herself in his embrace. Her lips captivated his in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away for air, he mumbled against her skin, "I'm so sorry! Blair, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you!"

"Shh… It's OK," she locked her eyes on his. "I'm here now. And I love you, Chuck Bass! I love you so much that it consumes me," she repeated the words she once said to him.

His eyes lighted up at her words and a smile approached his face. He took a small black box out of his pocket.

"I love you, too, Blair," he spoke as he got down on one knee and opened the box. A shiny diamond ring was inside of it. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you grant me the honor and the happiness to call you my wife?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Blair?" he asked when she didn't say anything. She was just staring into his deep dark eyes with her doe ones. He didn't get it – she just said that she loved him. So, why wasn't she saying anything? "Blair, will you marry me?" he repeated his question.

This time it looked like she found the words to speak because a second after he asked her again, an excited 'Yes!' escaped her ruby lips and she threw herself on kissing him again.

* * *

_Three months later_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the sacred bonds of matrimony," the vicar said and his voice echoed in the big richly decorated hall.

Chuck and Blair were standing before the aisle, looking into each other's eyes. It was their wedding day, it was their fresh start… It was perfect and couldn't be ruined by anyone or anything… After they said their vows, the vicar asked, "Do you, Charles Bartholomew Bass, take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Chuck stated.

"And do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the vicar said and Chuck didn't need a second invitation to kiss the woman, he always knew that he wanted to be with.

* * *

_Ten months later_

"Come on, B," Serena said encouraging her best friend. "Just one more push!"

"Come on, sweetheart," Chuck said. "You can do-" he couldn't continue because his wife cut him off.

"You don't get to talk, you Basshole!" Blair cried in pain. "Twins? How could you?"

She continued screaming angrily at her husband who got her pregnant with twins. She had been really happy at first but right now she just wanted to kill Chuck. However, after ten more minutes of screaming from Blair, two baby girls were born.

"Oh, my God!" Serena screamed in excitement. "They're so sweet, aren't they, Nate?" she turned to her husband. After Blair and Chuck got engaged, the two blonds decided to give themselves a second chance. It was only four months ago when Serena found out that she was pregnant and she and Nate decided to get married instantly. Right now they were happier than ever.

"They really are adorable," Nate smiled at his wife, knowing that in less than five months he'll be a proud father of a little boy or girl, just like Chuck was now.

"What will their names be?" the nurse asked.

Blair looked down at the little baby girl in her arms and said, "Grace Eleanor Bass." She looked up to Chuck, who was holding Grace's sister. When he met his wife's eyes, he realized that Blair was letting him to name their other daughter. He thought for a second and then spoke, "Emma Lillian Bass."

* * *

_Seven months later_

"Emma, sweetie, please don't cry!" Blair said desperately while gently rocking her daughter in her arms. It was one o'clock after midnight and Chuck was nowhere to be seen. 'Where the hell is he?' Blair thought. She kept rocking Emma in her arms until the baby girl finally drifted to sleep. Blair put her in her crib and was just about to go to bed herself when she heard a 'ding' and Chuck stepped out of the elevator. Blair walked out of their bedroom in the suite in the "Empire" and walked to her husband.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" she hissed and crossed her arms.

"Calm down, Blair," he spoke and she could smell the alcohol he had token.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

He didn't answer but just sat on the sofa.

"Chuck, we talked about that!" Blair said quietly and sat next to him. "I don't want you drunk around the girls! And I don't want you to come home in the middle of the night!"

"I'm afraid that you will have to deal with it, Blair!" he spat.

"Then I'm afraid that you will have to sleep on the sofa till the end of the week," she spat back, went to their bedroom and locked the door.

The same thing continued happening for the next two weeks. One night Chuck didn't come home at all and showed up at 10 am. He had a blond hair on his coat and awful pink lipstick on the collar of his shirt, which definitely weren't Blair's. And that was the last straw for her.

"That was it, Chuck," she told him. "I want a divorce!"

"Blair! I-" he began but she cut him off.

"No, Chuck! Save your explanation," she said angrily.

"Blair, sweetheart, please don't overreact!"

"I am overreacting?" she raised her eyebrows. "You know, Chuck, maybe I really am. But that is because I haven't slept properly for days, no, for weeks! Recently you have been at work the whole day and I get it, you're busy. But that doesn't explain why you come home in the middle of night, drunk on top of all! And it definitely doesn't explain why you have been cheating on me with some blond slut, who obviously has no taste!"

"Blair, I'm sorry," Chuck tried to comfort her. "It's just… There are some problems in 'Bass Industries' and I just-" he couldn't continue because his wife cut him off again.

"And you_ just _what?" she shouted. "You couldn't _just_ come to me and share your concerns with me! No, you _just_ had to go and sleep with some random whore _just _because of your business problems!"

"Blair, I was drunk," Chuck tried to explain himself. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Exactly!" she shouted towards her husband. "Look, Chuck," Blair began, trying to sound calmer now. "I'm sick of your business getting between us! First, you tried to sell me for a hotel, and now you are cheating on me, your wife, the mother of your children, just because you have problems at work! I'll give you a chance to choose," she said and Chuck couldn't believe his ears. "Me or your business?" she asked.

"Blair, I…" he began. He couldn't just give up on his job like that. Just because his wife wanted him to do so.

"Fine," Blair sighed with tears in her eyes. "You made your choice," she said.

"Blair, please…"

"No, Chuck. I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of being all alone in that. You have no idea how it is to look after both Grace and Emma, when you have to change one's diaper and the other is screaming out her lungs and this lasts for all day and all night and… and you're not home to help me, Serena has her own baby now, my mother is in Paris working, Dorota had some family issues and had to go to Poland urgently and no other nanny wants to take care of seven-months-old twins no matter how much I offer to pay her and I just… I can't handle this anymore!"

"Blair, if you stay I…"

"The divorce papers will be signed and on your desk by tomorrow afternoon," she ignored him. "I will take one of the girls, you'll take the other. That's only fair. I won't even get things to court and I advise you not to try either. All I want is you away from me and my life as soon as possible! I'll go somewhere far away from here and _my_ daughter won't know a thing about you. If you're smart, _your_ daughter won't know a thing about me, too."

With those words Blair went to her bedroom to call Cyrus to prepare the divorce paper and started packing her things. She was secretly hoping that Chuck would make another attempt to stop her from leaving. But he didn't. Deep inside, he knew that he had just crossed the line this time and there was no coming back.

* * *

**So, that was it! I hope it didn't disappoint you. I know it's short but it is only the prologue, after all. **

**If you want to see what happens next, don't forget to review!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

_**"The Parent Trap"**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

It was 11 pm on Wednesday, 11th of June, when Emma Bass came home from her birthday party. When she got out of the elevator she saw no one else but her father, still in his suit, sitting on the couch in the living room with a glass of scotch.

"Aren't you home too early?" Chuck asked her with his smirk on his face. "I mean, you don't turn fourteen every day!"

She didn't answer and simply went upstairs in her room. "Emma?" Chuck called her but again got no response from his daughter. He sighed, left the glass of scotch on the table before the couch and went upstairs, too. When he got in front of Emma's door, he knocked lightly.

"Emma, may I come in?" he asked but wasn't given an answer so he took that for a 'yes'. "Emma, are you OK?" Chuck asked as he entered the big room and closed the door. He saw his daughter lying in her bed with her face on a pillow. It looked like she was in another crisis. 'Where is Blair in moments like this?' he thought and the answer came into his mind – Blair left him and was now probably married to some nobleman in France.

Emma's voice took Chuck back to reality, "Go away!" she said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma," he insisted.

"Don't you have some whore to entertain in your bedroom?" she spat.

"Emma…" Chuck sighed, sat on her bed and caressed his daughter's curls. Three days ago she caught him with a woman in his bedroom. Again. He thought that Emma was still on a trip from school and decided to have some fun. Unfortunately he messed up with the dates and when his daughter came home he was in his bed with a half-naked prostitute by his side. If only Blair knew what kind of father he was, she would have killed him at least ten times. But it was too easy for her – she left him take care of _her_ daughter. Yes, _her _daughter. Chuck felt like he was raising a mini Blair. Emma was so much like her mother – her chestnut hair, her ruby lips, her large doe eyes, her attitude… everything.

"Dad, please don't act as if you care!" Emma lifted her head from the pillow in order to face her father.

"Don't talk like that, Emma! I am your father and I am worried about you. What happened?" he said and really meant it. He loved his daughter and wasn't letting anything or anyone hurt her.

"Someone sent Gossip Girl something very embarrassing about me," she replied with a pout.

"Oh," was all Chuck could say. The specialist about embarrassing Gossip Girl's blast was Blair. It's not like Gossip Girl hadn't posted anything about him when he was a teenager but it was not like he cared that much. He never had the reputation of the 'Golden Boy' – he was always known as the 'Play Boy' and he pretty much liked it but Emma… she was a whole different story which pretty much looked like Blair's one.

"And I'm absolutely sure that it was that stupid Brooklyn poseur who sent it," Emma's voice brought her father out of his thoughts. "How dare she to humiliate me, Emma Bass, in front of everyone on my birthday?"

'Oh, God!' Chuck thought. Brooklyn poseurs and Gossip Girl blasts? It sounded like a page from Blair's diary. He asked himself again where she was now when both he and their daughter needed her and then again he answered to himself.

"Do you want to talk to Aunt Serena?" he asked his daughter since he couldn't say or do anything to help her.

"No, Dad," Emma responded. "I don't want to talk to Aunt Serena or Grandma Lily or anyone else but… my Mother," she said and burst into tears.

"Emma, your mother…" Chuck began, not knowing what to say. Not having a mother, while growing up, was may be the only thing Emma had in common with Chuck. And he regretted that because no matter how much he blamed Blair for leaving them, he knew that it was his own fault that his daughter was living without a mother.

"I know my Mom died while giving birth to me," Emma said through her sobs. One day, when she was seven years old, for the first time she got the courage to ask her father why she didn't have a mother like all the other girls, whose moms help them dress up, take them to school and read them bed stories. When she asked that question she caught Chuck completely unprepared and he said the first thing that came into his mind – the same lie that his father had told him. But even if he was prepared, he actually couldn't tell Emma anything else. If he had told her that he and Blair simply divorced, sooner or later she would look for her mother. And that was definitely not an option since Blair made it perfectly clear that she didn't want Chuck in her life. So, he just made up some story and told it to Emma. He told everyone to keep up to it. Of course, Serena and Nate were pretty much against it but eventually decided that it was for the best. And now Chuck spent every day of his life blaming himself for letting an innocent girl believe that she killed her mother… Just like his father did to him.

"Shhh…" Chuck tried to comfort his daughter. "This is not your fault, Emma," he said. "Hey, come here," he pulled his daughter into a hug until she stopped crying. After all, he wasn't such a bad father – he loved Emma very much and was always there for her, though he couldn't give her girly advises (that was what Serena and Lily were for) and still hadn't forgotten his old habits. And even if Emma and he had fights sometimes, she adored him. According to her, Chuck was 'the best Daddy in the world'.

"Dad?" she said when she finally calmed down. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did," Chuck smirked. "Say it," he said when he saw the frown on Emma's face.

"Can I leave town for a while?" she asked. "I mean, for a month or two after the school finish on Friday."

"Sure," he answered.

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean why not? You know you can always go to the house in the Hamptons," Chuck said.

"Dad, I didn't mean going to Hamptons," his daughter said and he looked at her confused. "I wanted to go to Europe."

"Europe?" Chuck asked confused. He didn't want his daughter to be so far away from him. She had always spent the summers in the Hamptons in the van der Woodsen house with her cousins. Hamptons was quite near to New York so Chuck could simply get in his limo and go to see Emma whenever he wanted. But it wasn't all that simple with Europe.

"You always travel around the world," she told him. "You've been to Austria, France, Belgium, last year you even went to Japan! But you never took me with you."

"I thought you wouldn't like it since all my trips were business ones," Chuck said.

"You're right here," Emma giggled. "But still… And right now I just need to escape from here. I know you have this charity thing next week and how much you wanted me to go but…" she began but was interrupted by her father.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said. "This is not the first and definitely won't be the last charity event."

"Really? Does that mean that I can go?"

"Absolutely," Chuck smiled. He had suddenly changed his mind. Something bad had happened tonight and she needed to be away from it for a while. And being in Hamptons wasn't away enough. He understood her – going abroad when something not so good had happened was something natural for people from the Upper East Side, especially for him and Blair when they were younger. "I'm only worried that you will have to be a whole month in Europe by yourself," he said.

"Who said I was going to be alone?" Emma asked.

"Wow! Shall I take that as a sign that you and Nick are getting serious?" Chuck teased his daughter. She had been with her boyfriend, Nicholas Whitney since they were twelve and Chuck knew him very well because his father was one of his business partners.

"I don't know," Emma said hesitantly. "I mean, our relationship has been pretty… complicated lately and I'm not even sure it still exists after tonight," she said with a deep sigh and then added, not giving her father a chance to question her further, "However, I wasn't planning on going to Europe with Nick, anyways."

"If you want me to come with you, I'll have to disappoint you because I'm closing a big deal for 'Bass Industries' right now."

"I wasn't talking about you, either," she said. "I want to go to Europe with Katherine." Katherine Archibald was Emma's best friend and her sort-of-cousin since she was Serena and Nathaniel Archibald's daughter. "Last week we talked about how great it would be if we had the chance to go to Europe together sometime. And I think this 'sometime' should be now. Oh, by the way, she mentioned that Aunt Serena told her that when they were in high-school, she and my mother used to go to Europe very often," Emma said the last sentence with a more cheerful voice.

Chuck sighed. Everything was about her mother. And he was even sure what the destination would be.

"I guess you will want to go to Paris, then," he told Emma. "Your mother always went there when something was wrong… or when everything was fine… It was her favourite place."

"Actually, Dad, I was thinking of a place a bit more southern, where there is beach and sea," Emma said.

"And what place will that be?"

"Monte Carlo!"

* * *

Blair Waldorf was sitting calmly on the couch in the living room of her huge penthouse in London and was watching 'Roman Holiday'. She wasn't expecting her daughter to come home from her birthday party in the condition she did.

"Grace, sweetie, is everything OK?" she asked when Grace stepped out of the elevator with tears in her eyes but her daughter totally ignored her and went to her room.

Blair paused the film and went upstairs to see what was going on with Grace. However, when she reached her door, it was already locked. Blair took a deep breath and knocked but the door remained locked. She knocked once more but again got no response. She was losing her patience.

"Grace Eleanor _Waldorf_!" she shouted. Blair had changed Grace's surname the minute she divorced Chuck. She wanted him out of her life and thought that the best thing to do as a beginning was to change her daughter's surname so that Grace doesn't know who her father was. And to be absolutely sure that she won't ever make an attempt to look for him, Blair told Grace that he died in a plane crash when she was only one year old. Of course, that version was still working since Blair made her mother, her father, Cyrus, Roman and Dorota to keep to it. "Open the door!" she shouted irritated.

Blair heard footsteps on the floor and her daughter opened the door.

"What do you want?" Grace asked. Blair noticed that she had wiped away her tears but it was still obvious that something was wrong.

"I just wanted to check up on you," she said sweetly. "You didn't seem to be in a birthday mood when you came home. What happened?"

"Nothing," Grace shook her head.

"Grace, you don't have to pretend," Blair sighed. "You know you can tell me everything," she caressed her daughter's cheek. "May I come in?"

Grace thought for a second and then nodded. Her mother entered the room and closed the door. She sat on Grace's bed and put a pillow in her lap.

"Come here," she said.

Grace lied on her bed and put her head on the pillow in her mother's lap, just like Blair and Serena did many, many years ago.

"Now," Blair said. "Tell me what's bothering your pretty head?"

"Dylan," her daughter spoke. "He… he broke up with me."

"On your birthday?" Grace only nodded and burst into tears. "Hey," Blair caressed Grace's curls and tried to comfort her.

"I just don't know what I did wrong. I…" the younger Waldorf spoke through her sobs.

"You haven't done anything wrong," her mother said. "You are a Waldorf and he is just a stupid boy, who doesn't know what he wants."

"But, Mom, I felt so embarrassed and I…"

"Shhh… Everything's fine. At least it will be very soon."

"Mom, can I go abroad after school finishes? Please!"

"Of course," Blair said. She remembered when she was a teenager she went abroad very often when something was wrong. She used to think that if she was away from her problems, they would just disappear. Now she knew that this is very far from the truth, but it still helps to clean your mind and calm down. "Do you want to go to Paris to see your grandparents?"

"As much as I love them, I would have to say that I want to go someplace different," said Grace, who wasn't crying anymore. "Monte Carlo, for example."

"Monte Carlo?"

"Yeah, I watched a movie a few weeks ago. It was taking place in Monte Carlo. This place is amazing!"

"I understand you, Grace, but I cannot come with you because of the magazine and I definitely won't let you go to Monte Carlo alone," Blair said.

"Then, can Brooke come with me?" Grace asked with hope in her voice.

Brooke Evans was Grace's best friend since the kindergarten. She was a very nice girl and Blair liked her a lot. The two best friends somehow reminded her of Serena and herself with the small exception that Grace and Brooke weren't constantly fighting over some stupid things.

"Well, it's OK with me," Blair said. "But I don't know if her father will agree to let her come with you."

"Trust me, he will," Grace grinned. "Especially if you ask him. You know he's kind of into you."

Brooke's parents were divorced and she was living with her father. The girls once decided that they have to hook up Brooke's father with Grace's mother. They went on a date but things didn't work out. However, according to Brooke, her father still thought that Blair was a very attractive woman.

"Well, then I guess I will have to call John and ask him," Blair laughed. "But that, my dear Grace, doesn't mean that I will go on a second date with him," she added when she saw the devilish look on her daughter's face, who only giggled. "However, if you're lucky and he lets Brooke come with you, on Saturday the two of you will be on your way to Monte Carlo."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.**

**I want to say a few things. First, about that anonymous review, saying that Blair would never leave Chuck one of her daughters - she has her reason and it will be revealed in the next chapters :). Second, in this story Dorota isn't be married to Vanja (for now :D) and was never pregnant. She moved with Blair when she left New York and is still her maid. I know I said something about Ana in the prologue but I changed it so everything's fine :).**

**So, if you want to see what happens next, don't forget to review! And if possible, post signed reviews, so that I can answer to them :).**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"The Parent Trap"_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Have a nice time, darling!" Chuck hugged his daughter. "And don't forget – no boys, no drinking, no drugs and no gambling!"

"Don't worry, Dad!" Emma Bass gave her father a smirk. The brunette was wearing a long blue flowered dress and her hair was curled.

"You heard your Uncle Chuck, Katherine," Serena said. "The rules for Emma are the rules for you, too."

"Calm down, Mom," Katherine Archibald said with a smirk. She was very beautiful with her long blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. "You know me!"

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Serena laughed and gave Katherine a tight hug and kisses on both cheeks. "Have a nice time, honey!"

"We will," Emma said as she stepped and hugged her aunt too. She then said 'goodbye' to her uncle Nate and turned to her father, "See you in three weeks, Daddy!"

"See you in three weeks, Ems!" Chuck said and Emma giggled – her dad was the only one who called her Ems. She hugged him one last time and then she and Katherine got into the private Bass jet.

"Were you really going to let Emma go to Monte Carlo with Nickolas?" Nate asked after the door of the jet closed and the girls waved their delicate hands towards them.

"Well…" Chuck began.

"Man, you really are crazy," the blond laughed.

"Come on, Nathaniel. Nickolas Whitney is a copy of you when you were his age. And let's face it – at the age of fourteen you and… your girlfriend," the other man said, avoiding Blair's name, "weren't doing anything except from kissing. Not that I'm okay with that but I know that when you try to put one fourteen-year-old an ultimatum, nothing good will happen. I know because I have been in the fourteen-year-old's shoes once and strangely, I have a few memories of that time. I'm not saying that what I thought of doing was right but still."

"You're right," Serena said. "Remember what happened last year with Katherine's dress for the Snowflakes Ball, Nate? I had just convinced her not to buy it when you came and told her that she would be grounded for a month if she dared to buy the dress. The next day she came home with five bags full of short dresses with big cleavages – just like the one you forbade her to buy."

She finished her sentence and gave her husband a stern look and then continued. "I hope you don't make the same mistake with our second child," she said and laid her hand on her one-and-a-half-month pregnant belly.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mom!" Grace Waldorf said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, sweetie!" Blair Waldorf responded. She pulled back from the hug and said, "Have a nice time!"

"I will," her daughter said and smirked. Blair had just opened her mouth to tell her what to do and what not to, when Grace said, "Don't worry, Mom," she giggled. "No boys, no drugs, no gambling, no drinking and I promise I'll buy the most expensive shoes I find. With matching dress, bag and jewelries," she sang as if it was a song.

"Smart girl," Blair grinned. She then turned to her daughter's best friend Brooke. "Perhaps your dad had already told you, but on the way back you will stay for three days with us in Paris," she said. Brooke's dad had some emergency work to do and couldn't come to the airport with Blair, the girls and Dorota so now Blair had to say all of the instructions and everything. "I have some work with Grace's grandmother to do for the magazine so we will meet there in three weeks time. We'll visit Eleanor's fashion house, we'll shop, we'll go to my favourite gallery… It's going to be great!"

"It's always fun with you, Miss Waldorf," Brooke said.

"How many times do I have to say that it's Blair for you," Blair said with a sweet smile. "But still – it's true," she said and they all laughed.

"Ah, Dorota, I'm going to miss your breakfasts and sweets and pies and everything!" Grace said to the Polish woman.

"Miss Grace, when you get back, I'll cook so much that soon you'll be sick of them," the maid laughed.

"You know that will never happen!" Grace said and smiled. "However, we should go," she said as she looked at her Cartier watch, "if we don't want to miss our flight."

Blair never bought a private jet. She was perfectly satisfied with the first class of the French airlines and she didn't need more… strangely so. However, the bad part of not having a private jet was the fact that you were stuck with the timetable.

She hugged her daughter, then her best friend and said, "See you in three weeks, girls!"

"See you in three weeks, Mom!" Grace said and the two girls went through Passport Control.

* * *

"Oh, Katherine," Emma sighed, "it's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, if only your dad hadn't put all those rules…"

"He's only trying to protect us," the brunette said and nodded to the board hostess who poured coffee in her cup. "He has been in our shoes, your parents, too."

The girls stayed like this until the woman went away and then they started laughing.

"Did she buy it?" Katherine asked.

"Of course she did," Emma replied. "I bet she's now calling dad to tell him about how he has the best daughter in the world."

They laughed again.

"As much as I love daddy, no boys and no gambling…? No way!" Emma said and shook her head.

Around five hours after this conversation the girls were travelling from the airport to Hotel de Paris. When they finally got there they were both very impressed.

"It's so… magnificent!" Emma exclaimed.

"It is," her cousin confirmed. "Come on, let's get in."

They entered the huge lobby with the piccolos following with their luggage.

"Let me talk to the receptionist," Emma said and walked confidently towards the ginger woman behind the reception desk. Katherine was walking on a two-meter distance behind her, wanting to observe the show.

"Good afternoon," the brunette said politely but extremely firmly.

"Good afternoon, Miss," the woman replied and looked at her with a fake smile that soon fell off her face when she saw that before her was standing literally a teenage girl. "How can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"My name is Emma _Bass_," Emma accented on her last name and observed as the receptionist's face changed. "My father, _Chuck Bass_, must have called you and reserved the Presidential Apartment for me and my cousin, Katherine _Archibald_."

The ginger woman was now widely smiling. "Oh, Miss Bass… and Miss Archibald," the woman nodded to Katherine who was barely holding her laugh. "We were expecting you." She opened a few drawers and pulled out the cards for the apartment. "Here you are," she said. "The piccolos will escort you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"We won't," Emma said firmly, took the cards and turned her back to the woman, without even saying 'thank you' or 'goodbye'. She smiled devilish to her cousin who replied with the same and then the two walked towards the elevator leaving behind them the confused receptionist, who was looking as if something had just hit her.

* * *

Grace and Brooke got out of the car they hired to drive them from the airport to Hotel de Paris.

"And we will be staying here for the next three weeks?" Brooke asked fascinated. Her father was rich but still she wasn't used to staying in so marvelous hotels.

"In the Presidential Apartment!" Grace made it more certain and went through the beautiful entrance and into the lobby. She was the elevator doors closing behind two girls around her age – one with shiny blond hair and the other with gorgeous chestnut locks, just like her own.

Without saying anything she made her way to the reception desk. The ginger woman behind it was looking at a monitor.

Grace cleared her throat in a successful attempt to get the woman's attention.

"Good afternoon! How can I help…" she began but then she saw a face of a girl that she was sure just got in the elevator. "Miss Bass.. but how…?"

"You must be confusing me for someone," Grace said a bit offended. "My name's Grace Waldorf," she said and showed her passport.

The woman looked at it – she wasn't lying. Waldorf, Waldorf… Why did it sound so familiar?

"So, I'd like to have the Presidential Apartment for me and my best friend for the next three weeks," Grace stated confidently.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it is not available."

"What do you mean it's not available?" the brunette snapped. "Do you know who I am? Who my mother is? Does the name Blair Waldorf mean something?"

Now the receptionist knew why the name sounded so familiar – Blair Waldorf was the head editor and the owner of the biggest European fashion magazine.

"It does, Miss Waldorf, but the apartment was just taken. However, I can offer you one of our other suites. Is that OK?"

Grace thought for a second and then spoke, "Yes, it's OK. But I will tell my mother that I wasn't satisfied enough in your hotel. Too bad she was planning one of the meetings with the investors for the magazine to take place here," she sighed dramatically. Before the ginger woman managed to say anything the teenager continued, "And by the way – this shirt is so last season!"

* * *

Grace and Brooke were staying in the suite next to the Presidential Apartment. It was huge and very beautiful and soon Grace found that it wasn't all that bad.

The morning after they arrived in Monte Carlo, they decided to go out for a walk. Grace put one of her Waldorf original day-dresses, while Brooke wore her favourite Armani shorts and tank-top.

They were strolling down one of the beautiful streets. Brooke walked into a Dior shop, but only with men's clothes – she was looking for a present for her father since his birthday was next month. Grace went with her but soon got bored – she didn't have a father to shop for neither knew she Brooke's father so well to help her choose. So she simply waited for her best friend outside of the shop. Suddenly someone bumped into her and spilled ice-tea on her dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked in horror the guy who did it. He raised his head and she saw his handsome features – his hair was straw blond and he had emerald green eyes. Grace's anger tamed a little.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the boy said with the cutest French accent ever. "I can't say that I didn't saw you because it would be such a lie. I saw you from afar and I couldn't look away from your mesmerizing beauty. I couldn't even watch my way."

Grace was flattered by the boy's words. She felt her cheeks flush red when he asked, "Can I take you to dinner in order to revenge?"

She looked him from head to toe just to be sure – he was tall, handsome, his shirt was definitely Dior's newest collection and was that the Cartier's limited edition on his wrist?

Grace flashed him the most charming smile and quickly said, "Yes, you can,…" she searched for his name.

"Pier," the boy said.

"Okay then, Pier," Grace began, "tonight, 8p.m., Hotel de Paris's lobby. Oh, and I love Italian food and pink peonies," she said.

"It will be a pleasure…" it was now Pier's turn to wonder for her name.

"Grace," she said and she blushed even more when he took her delicate hand and kissed it.

* * *

Emma woke up in one of the Presidential Apartment's bedrooms. Katherine was lying next to her on the bed. Last night they partied very hard in one of the clubs. They were so tired when they got back in the apartment in the middle of the night that they didn't even manage to change into their night clothes. They simply lied on one of the beds and fell asleep.

Emma looked at the clock.

"Katherine! Katherine, wake up! It's noon."

Her blond cousin turned and opened her eyes unwillingly.

"Keep quiet, please! My head is aching," she said.

"No one forced you to drink those shots last night."

Emma kept to the promise she gave to her father, or at least part of it – she didn't drink. But her cousin was the craziest girl of them all. The previous night she had decided that it will be fun if she joined a shot-drinking contest.

"Oh, last night… In the club? I can't believe they believed us that we're 18!" Katherine laughed. "But it was great. And we should definitely do that again."

* * *

Emma went out of the elevator. She was dressed up for the night out with Katherine therefore was wearing a mini navy blue dress and black stilettoes. Earlier this afternoon Katherine had gone somewhere but Emma strangely preferred to stay in her room and regain her powers for tonight. She and Katherine had decided to meet at 8p.m. in the lobby but as always the blond was late.

Emma was heading to one of the couches in the huge hall to sit and wait for her cousin, when an extremely cute tall blond guy, around 15 years old, crossed her way. The guy was carrying a bouquet of pink peonies – her favourite. Strange.

"Hey," the boy said.

"Hey," Emma responded and smiled flirtatiously. She found him very cute and just thought – why not?

"These are for you," he said and handed her the flowers.

Honestly she was surprised since it was the first time she saw him. Or maybe it wasn't – he could have been one of the boys she danced with last night. She didn't know but she still took the flowers.

"Thank you," she said and inhaled the sweet scent of the peonies.

"Do you like them?" the boy asked as he stepped closer and put his right hand on her waist.

"Very much," Emma replied and looked into his eyes. Emerald green. God, he was so damn cute!

They stared into each other's eyes for another moment and then he leaned closer and his lips brushed hers. She didn't know why but she gave in to the kiss with pleasure. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands were still resting on her waist.

Suddenly, they heard an annoyed lady's voice, much like Emma's own.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Emma and the mysterious boy pulled away and looked to the voice's direction only to see a beautiful brunette teenager wearing a fairy pink dress and white high-heeled shoes, who was looking just like…

"What the…?" the three teenagers said in unison.

* * *

**So, guys I know I promised this would be up last week, but I really had no time. However, I hope you like it! I won't be promising anything for TWP's update because I don't want to let you down. I can just say that I'll do my best to update it as soon as possible.**

**Once again, I hope you liked the chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think! (Don't be mad at me if I don't answer your reviews immediately - I really have a lot of stuff on my mind right now. However, I'll really do my best to reply quick, too.)**

**xoxo**

**MissElena99**


End file.
